The Devil's Diaries
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Hidup menjadi seorang Troublemaker yang dijuluki Dark devil, memang tak semudah bayangan Roxas. Tapi bagaimana jika dia sudah bertemu Namine? RnR Please?


"Roxas Strife, anak dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal Strife. Masih berusia 17 tahun tapi sudah meninggalkan rumah guna kebebasan pribadi. Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang terpaut 1 tahun. Banyak rumor mengatakan sifat mereka berdua bagai langit dan bumi. Jika sang adik mendapat julukan _almighty human_, sang kakak sendiri adalah_ black devil_…"

Sejenak sang Sheriff menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, untuk sekedar menghela napas. Nampaknya dia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup besar, hanya untuk membaca sebuah catatan kriminal seorang pemuda remaja.

"…Suka minum minuman keras sejak usia 16 tahun. Tapi baru 3 bulan yang lalu mulai merokok. Sangat tempramen dan labil, tak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, inginkan dan pikirkan. Jika ada yang mengganggu, sebuah tinju langsung melayang…."

Kembali sang Sheriff terdiam. Dia menatap sang tersangka muda di hadapannya dengan jengah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan guna membuat remaja ini bertobat? Sorot mata yang tak kenal rasa takut, bibir tipis yang selalu menyunggingkan keremehan dan sebuah sifat keras kepala yang akurat. Siapa yang akan nyaman dengan itu semua?

"Oke bocah, aku sudah lelah bermain dan membaca semua biodata sampahmu berulang-ulang setiap kau membuat onar. Langsung saja, apa kau kali ini menyesal dengan kelakuanmu kemarin?"

Pemuda blondie itu menguap dengan lebarnya begitu sang Sherrif menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan. Sudah jelas, artinya dia tidak mau menjawab. Remaja yang menyusahkan.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai sebuah penyesalan. Andai orang tuamu tidak membayar uang jaminanmu, aku pasti akan membuatmu mengakui semua kesalahanmu!"

Deretan gigi putih menghiasi bingkai wajah sang pemuda, dia tertawa. Tawa yang lepas dan keras, cukup untuk meninggalkan kesan menyebalkan. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai bangkit berdiri dan meraih jaket kulit hitam di sisi meja sang Sherrif. Tepat sebelum dia meraih knop pintu ruangan itu, kembali sang Sheriff berbicara ;

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa tertawa, tapi nanti…. Nanti kau pasti menangis karna kesalahan yang kau lakukan sendiri, Roxas Strife. Aku menjamin itu!"

Roxas meraih knop pintu tapi tidak memutarnya. Dia tersenyum sinis. "Kau menyumpahiku, Sherrif ?"

"Aku rasa begitu."

.

The Devil's Diaries

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Warning : OOC-ness, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Namine and Roxas

.

Day 1 : Devil

.

Oblivion High hari ini Nampak heboh dari biasanya. Oke, sekolah elit itu memang selalu membawa kabar heboh silih berganti. Mulai dari Axel Leah, senior yang sudah dua periode tidak lulus-lulus —sampai Vanitas Leonhart, si playboy gagal yang selalu menggoda seluruh murid perempuan Oblivion High. Tapi kali ini kabar heboh itu berasal dari sang troublemaker sejati, Roxas Strife. Jika sudah mendengar namanya saja membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagaimana dengan kabarnya? Tidak, kabar itu tidak seburuk dari perilaku sang pembuat.

Roxas Strife ditahan akibat memecahkan kaca mobil seorang sheriff dan memukul 5 orang pejalan kaki yang sedang menonton aksinya seminggu yang lalu. Kabar juga mengatakan bahwa ayah Roxas, Cloud Strife sempat mengamuk karna Tifa sang ibunda Roxas diam-diam membebaskannya semalam. Bagi Cloud, barang siapa yang sudah berani mengangkat kaki dari rumah kediaman Strife —berarti dia sudah bukan merupakan bagian dari keluarga itu. Ya, Cloud Strife adalah seorang ayah yang keras.

"Ack!" Seorang murid kelas 1 sontak kaku berdiri, begitu sesosok peria tegap berambut pirang dengan sepasang batu shappire berjalan angkuh melewatinya. Ternyata tidak hanya murid kelas satu itu saja, tapi semua. Semua murid Oblivion High yang menyadari kedatangan pria itu segera menyingkir memberi jalan kosong untuknya. Sang nara sumber masalah, Roxas Strife tiba.

"Welcome back, Roxas!" Sesosok pria berambut jigrak coklat dengan warna mata bak batu shappire sama seperti milik Roxas, mendadak hadir dan merangkulkan sebelah lengannya pada leher putih Roxas.

"Bisa pelankan suaramu, Sora? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung!" ucap Roxas protes.

Seperti yang Roxas katakan, pria tadi itu bernama Sora. Sora Leonhart lebih tepatnya. Dia adalah sepupu dan juga sahabat terbaik Roxas. Orang yang benar-benar Roxas percaya di Oblivion High ini. Masih ingat dengan Vanitas? Si playboy gagal yang selalu membuat masalah dengan para murid perempuan? Ya, Sora juga merupakan kakak dari Vanitas yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2. "Maaf, hehehe~" balas Sora dengan sedikit terkekeh renyah.

"Aku tau, kau berisik pasti karna mau membawakanku beritakan? Kita loncati saja basa-basinya, ayo katakan."

Kali ini Sora tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang mengatakan 'ah, ketahuan ya?'. "Baik-baik-baik! Kau berhasil membacaku! Errrr…. Kau mau berita buruk apa berita baiknya dulu?"

Roxas bergumam seraya menatap layer ponsel flipnya, nampaknya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang baik dia dengar lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sora? Dia masih bersabar dan menunggu di sisi kanan Roxas. "Berhubung moodku sedang baik, aku minta kabar yang buruk dahulu!"

"Oke, kabar buruk ya?" Sora kembali angkat bicara setelah menghela napas. "Kepala sekolah dan seluruh guru sedang mensidang nasipmu. Apa kau masih pantas di Oblivion ini atau tidak. Bibi Tifa semalam meneleponku, dia bilang sudah tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Paman Cloud sudah mengawasi gerak-geriknya lebih ketat. Jadi… sekarang kau sendirian."

Roxas bedecak kesal, dibanting ponsel tak berdosa yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Raut wajahnya berubah total, terutama untuk sepasang matanya. "Sial! Aku belum mau dikeluarkan!"

"Yah, harusnya kau pikirkan dulu resiko sebelum bertindak Roxas. Kalau sudah begini, kan kau yang repot juga…" Sora menghentikan ucapannya, ah mungkin lebih pantas disebut nasehat. Ya, Sora sudah sering sekali menasehati Roxas. Dia tak ingin sepupunya itu berperilaku jauh lebih liar lagi dari yang sekarang. Itu tentu karna Sora sangat menyayangin sepupunya dan ingin membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"….Lalu kabar baiknya?"

Sora kembali menghela napas. Kabar baik dan buruk tak berbeda, dia tetap membutuhkan jeda disetiap deretan kalimatnya. "Aku berpikir, mungkin… ini baru kemungkinan ya, jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Mungkin kau bisa membuat seluruh guru maupun kepala sekolah tetap membuatmu di Oblivion, dengan cara itu…."

Roxas menatap Sora kali ini dengan pandangan serius. "Cara 'itu'?" ulangnya.

Sebentar Sora mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Lalu tak beberapa lama dia berhasil mengeluarkan selembaran kertas yang sudah kumal berwarna pastel. "Ah ini dia! Fyuh, untung tak terbuang. Nah kamu baca dulu ini!"

Dengan sedikit antusias, Roxas membaca selembaran kumal yang Sora berikan. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah hanya dengan membaca deretan awal kalimat selembaran itu. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan membaca selembaran itu hingga akhir. Beginilah isi selembaran itu ;

_**WANTED!**_

_**Di cari seseorang yang bisa memerankan peran iblis di drama sekolah bulan depan. Harus seseorang yang benar-benar menghayati sosok iblis jahat yang arrogant dan egois. Tapi nanti akan menjadi iblis yang hangat saat berhadapan dengan seorang yang dia sukai. Untuk info lebih lanjut, langsung saja datang ke ruang klub drama. Kami sangat menghargai keikut sertaanmu.**_

_**PS : Siswa kelas 3 tidak dianjurkan mengikuti**_

_**Klub Drama**_

"Sora?" panggil Roxas tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Ada yang salah?"

Sebuah deathglare dan senyuman mematikan terukir jelas di wajah Roxas ketika melihat Sora dengan polosnya bertanya balik. "…. Ini lelucon yang tak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang berlelucon Roxas! Kau kan tau kesukaan kepala sekolah kan? Jadi aku rasa, ini adalah kesempatan yang baik." Bela Sora dengan penjelasanya.

Kembali Roxas membaca selembaran itu. Setelah dia cukup membaca ulang, kali ini dia meremas selembaran itu dan berlari menjauh. Sora yang melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang aneh sontak ikut berlari mendampinginya. Mereka juga meninggalkan ponsel Roxas di lantai lorong yang dingin.

Tak lama setelah dua pemuda itu berlalu, seorang gadis muncul dari tempat bersembunyinya. Ya, gadis ini sendari tadi sudah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Tangannya yang putih mulus meraih sebuah ponsel milik Roxas. Mata birunya berkedip sekali dan berkata ;

"Roxas Strife, sudah kembali?"

.

.

"Ah kau sudah kembali masuk, Roxas Strife?"

"Ah ya." Jawab Roxas singkat.

"Lalu… apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Mengingat kau ada di dalam ruanganku."

Ansem Wise, Kepala sekolah Oblivion High. Berusia 60 tahun, memiliki dua orang anak dari sang istri yang tidak diketahui namanya. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa sang istri meninggal saat sang anak kedua dilahirkan. Hobinya menonton acara teaterikal drama. Hal yang tidak disukai, melihat seorang pembangkang. Yang disukai, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk diikuti. Dan dia juga masuk daftar orang yang dibenci Roxas.

"…Ada." Lagi-lagi Roxas menjawab dengan singkatnya. "Apa anda berniat mengeluarkanku?"

Sir Ansem tersenyum simpul, sebentar dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kau memang tipikal orang yang langsung pada pokok masalah ya, Roxas Strife." Ucapnya.

"Aku tak mau dikeluarkan, Sir." Lagi-lagi Roxas berbicara langsung pada pokoknya. Benar-benar tipikal remaja yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Dan juga tipikal remaja yang benar-benar keras kepala dan egois. Yah, Sir Ansem sudah hapal semua sifatnya. Maka dari itu, dia sangat santai menghadapi Roxas.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menolak dan tetap ingin mengeluarkanmu?"

Roxas memejamkan kedua matanya dan sedikit menunduk. Kemudian dia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada meja sang kepala sekolah. "Aku akan memaksa." Bisiknya seraya membuka kembali kedua matanya, dia menggertak.

Untuk sejenak ruangan itu terasa hampa. Dari Sir Ansem maupun Roxas, tak ada yang mau membuka mulut lagi. Mereka hanya saling memandang sinis, membuat hawa sekeliling menjadi dingin. Tapi untunglah suasana itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna Sir Ansem berusaha membuka mulut lebih dahulu. "Kau murid yang menarik Roxas, tapi sayang aku sangat membenci seorang pembangkang."

"Geezh!" Dengan kesal Roxas menarik diri dari meja sang kepala sekolah. Dia berdecak berkali-kali, bahkan dia sendiri lupa sudah berapa kali dia berdecak dan bergumam. Meminta dengan _to the point_ pada kepala sekolah? Sekarang Roxas sadar, itu bukan rencana yang baik tanpa ada dukungan orang tua. Tepat sebelum dia menyerah dan ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu, iris matanya mengarah pada selembaran pada rak buku kepala sekolah. Selembaran yang sama dengan yang Sora berikan sebelumnya. "….Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Aku paham anda sangat menyukai sesuatu yang menarik, Sir~"

"Apa yang ingin kau taruhkan?" jawab Sir Ansem. Dari raut wajah, nampaknya dia tetarik.

"Aku ingin mempertaruhkan nasipku di Oblivion." Sebuah selembaran kumal yang Roxas dapat dari Sora sebelumnya, ia keluarkan kembali dari saku celananya. "…Dengan ini." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sir Ansem memandang selembaran yang ditujukan Roxas, dengan pandangan familier. Dia tersenyum tertarik. "Kau ingin ikut audisi itu? Jangan bercanda Roxas. Kau yang selalu emosian dan tidak suka diatur, ikut audisi drama? Mana mungkin lo—"

"Lolos?" potong Roxas cepat. "Jadi anda merasa akan menang?"

"Bukan begitu Roxas, aku hanya kaget saja. Kau yang tidak berminat dengan dunia drama teaterikal, kini menantangku dalam sebuah audisi pencarian pemain drama." Jawab Sir Ansem dengan antusias.

Mendengar jawaban Sir Ansem, Roxas hanya tersenyum "Kalau begitu ayo bertaruh."

Ucapan Roxas mendapat balasan sebuah helaan napas. Sir Ansem menatap selembaran itu sekali lagi dan kembali menatap Roxas. "Kalau begitu, berusahalah. Buatlah aku berubah pikiran akan keputusanku, Roxas Strife." Dengan begini, taruhan dimulai. Roxas dengan suasana hati yang berubah lega, keluar dari ruang itu. Di depan pintu sudah ada Sora yang setia menantinya sendari tadi.

"Ayo ke tempat audisi!"

Sora cuman bisa bengong mendengar sapaan yang lebih cenderung mengajak itu. Tapi melihat Roxas bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi, Sora mengangguk dan memandu sepupunya itu menuju tempat audisi.

.

.

_Di tempat audisi—_

Tempat audisi sudah penuh dengan banyak orang yang ingin mencalonkan diri mereka. Kali ini nampak seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas, sedang asik berakting. Menunjukkan segenap kekuatan "Oh lagi-lagi kau, sang putih yang menunggangi cahaya. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung dengan kedatanganmu—"

"STOP! STOP VANITAS!"

Pria itu Vanitas, sang playboy gagal. Tak banyak orang menyangka dia akan ikut audisi pemilihan pemain utama drama sekolah. Dan anehnya dia sudah lolos sampai audisi kedua ini. "Eh? Kenapa harus dihentikan, Marluxia-sensei?" Tanya Vanitas spontan.

"Entahlah, Van… Aku sesungguhnya sangat ingin kau memerankan peran iblis itu, mengingat kelakuan asli dan penampilanmu yang mendukung. Tapi entahlah… aku merasa kau errr… seperti memaksakan diri." Komentar marluxia-sensei panjang. Jujur wajahnya sangat terlihat kecewa sekarang. Dia melirik ke arah peserta audisi yang tersisa, hanya ada satu orang di sana. "Ven, sekarang giliranmu!"

"Baik sensei~"

'Ven' lebih tepatnya Ventus Strife, si cowok yang terkenal akan serba bisa itu berbeda dengan Vanitas. Dia memang selalu melibatkan diri dalam acara-acara sekolah. Contohnya acara drama ini. Jadi tak ada orang yang kaget jika dia sekarang tampil di audisi. "Aku merasa sangat tersanjung, seseorang yang begitu suci sepertimu mau mendatangiku..." Ventus mengucapkan kalimat naskah dengan beberapa improvisasi dan akting yang sangat natural.

_PROK PROK PROK _—dan akting Ventus ditutup dengan beberapa tepukan tangan dari penonton disitu. Tak elak, Marluxia-sensei juga nampak puas. Yah, Ventus memang selalu mampu mencuri hati dan perhatian orang sekeliling dengan bakat luar biasa yang dia miliki. Tentu hal itu juga mampu membuat beberapa orang 'kesal' dibuatnya. "Cih!" decak Vanitas di bangku peserta lainnya.

"Nampaknya aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi 'devil' di drama ini." Dengan bangga Marluxia-sensei dan berdiri dari bangku penjurian. Dengan memegang setangkai mawar, ia menghampiri Ventus. "Ven, kau mulai hari ini sampai nanti hari 'H' resmi menjad—"

"TUNGGU!"

Sesosok pria tegap, berciri khas mirip dengan Ventus memasuki ruangan audisi. Dia tersenyum _arrogant_. Membuat sebuah hawa dingin yang menatapnya menghidar ngeri, kecuali Marluxia-sensei dan Ventus. Tentu pria itu Roxas, kakak dari Ventus sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Roxas Strife? Beraninya kau menghentikan acaraku!" Tanya Marluxia-sensei.

"Aku dengar di sini sedang mencari 'iblis'. Boleh aku mencalonkan?"

Entah karna kaget atau mungkin sedikit tertarik, Marluxia-sensei nampak membatu di tempatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mencium setangkai mawar yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sedangkan Ventus yang ada di sebelahnya memasang sebuah wajah bingung dan curiga. "Apa maumu, kak? Drama ini tidak ditujukan untuk siswa kelas 3. Jangan menggang—"

"BERISIK!" Dengan tatapan penuh benci Roxas menatap Ventus, sang adik. "Aku tak butuh komentar darimu! Dan ini juga bukan urusanmu! Ya kan Marluxia-sensei?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan menggang—" wah, sepertinya Ventus benar-benar tipikal adik yang tidak takut ya? Roxas tersenyum semakin lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Langkahnya juga berpacu untuk mendekati sang adik yang sudah nekat menentangnya. Begitu jarak diantara mereka mengecil, Roxas dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja Ventus dan mennggalkan kean kusut di sana.

"Menggang—? Mengganggu maksudmu? Sudah dua kali kau mengucapkannya, kau menantangku?" tantang Roxas dingin.

"Aku tidak menantangmu! Tapi itu sebuah kenyataan. Kau memang MENGGANGGU….Kakak." kembali Ventus membalas ucapan Roxas.

"KAU!" Roxas menggeram cukup hebat. Telapak tangannya mengepal keras, tanda dia siap memukul wajah Ventus dalam sekejab. Bahkan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu akan berpikir terjadi perkelahian antara kakak dan adik.

"Oke cukup!" ucapan Marluxia-sensei yang tiba-tiba itu, mendapat perhatian dari sepasang kakak-adik Strife. "Roxas Strife, walau aku… ya tidak suka dengan pemuda yang tak memiliki nilai seni sepertimu, tapi harus aku akui kau memang memiliki sifat yang sangat alami untuk memerankan si iblis. Kau lolos di audisi ini. Jadi besok kau dan Ventus akan aku uji kembali, siapa yang benar-benar mendapatkan peran itu." Lanjutnya.

Ya… seluruh orang yang mendengarnya tentu _shock_ mendengar keputusan dari Marluxia-sensei. Sebagian besar tidak setuju jika Roxas ikut mengambil bagian dari drama ini. Apa lagi peran yang ia calonkan adalah peran utama. Semua berharap besar pada Ventus. Tapi masih ada segelintir orang senang dengan keputusan Marluxia-sensei, contohnya Vanitas. Dia nampak tersenyum lebar dan puas, berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya ketika Ventus akan dinobatkan sebagai pemeran utama.

"Kalau begitu, kegiatan klub hari ini selesai. Besok kumpul kembali di jam yang sama." Ucap Marluxia-Sensei lagi.

Satu per satu anggota klub dan peserta audisi mulai meninggalkan ruangan klub, dan menyisakan Roxas, Ventus dan Sora yang baru datang. "Kak, tolong jangan kacaukan acara ini! Permisi!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa menatap wajah sang lawan bicara (Roxas), Ventus segera meninggalkan ruangan klub mengikuti yang lainnya. Roxas hanya membalas dengan _deathglare_.

"Tak perlu sinis begitu!" ucap Sora memecahkan keheningan Roxas.

"Hmmph, yah… Terkadang adik kecil harus sedikit diberi pelajaran, agar tidak menginjak harga diri sang kakak." Balas Roxas. Mendengarnya lagi-lagi Sora cuman bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah! Ayo kita juga keluar, Sora!"

Tepat sebelum Roxas dan Sora meninggalkan ruangan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru tak kalah indahnya seperti milik Roxas menhampiri mereka. "Anoo~ Roxas-senpai?"

Merasa dipanggil Roxas menoleh sedikit, dia menjawab "Kau memanggilku?"

"Ah iya! Namaku Namine, ini aku menemukan ponselmu di lorong." Jelas gadis itu seraya menyerahkan ponsel flip Roxas.

"Oh, thanks!" jawab Roxas singkat.

"…."

"…."

Mendadak kecanggungan mengisi ruang di antara mereka bertiga. Dan karna Roxas benci keheningan dalam berdialog, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi. "….Kalau tak ada lagi urusan denganku… Aku permisi."

"Eh?" Gadis itu termangu.

"Ohya, tolong panggil namaku Roxas saja! Aku merasa tua dengan iming-iming 'senpai' yang kau sebutkan. Cewek aneh!" ucap Roxas lagi. Dan setelah itu, ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan dan gadis cantik bernama Namine itu.

"Hey Roxas!" panggil Sora setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"Hmm?"

"Kau berani sekali berkata seperti itu pada anak kepala sekolah?"

Roxas tersenyum lebar untuk beberapa detik, lalu detik berikutnya senyuman itu hilang. "Tunggu! Kau bilang anak kepala sekolah?"

.

.

To be Continous

.

* * *

Author Spik ::

Holla! Aku author baru di fandom ini! Nice to meet you!

Dan Mohon bimbingannya ya kakak-kakak sekalian! Aku sangat lema dengat typo~ (mengaku) hehehe... Ditunggu kritik dan saran kalian di PO BOX REVIEW di bawah ini! Aku selalu menanti kalian. Bye!


End file.
